


Vice grip.

by fictionalabyss



Series: Awkward adventures in sex. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, probably more funny than smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: "It was like a million sperm pile up!"As fanfic writers, we often write about that orgasmic clamp down and how enjoyed it is.Well, one time, I gave my spouse the clamp, and it was the funniest shit ever.The shit Gabe says afterwards, are word for word what came out of my spouses mouth that night.Yes, I did stop to jot it down.I'm still laughing about it all.





	Vice grip.

You were on your knees, your legs together as Gabe slammed into you from behind. His fingers dug into your waist and he was hitting that perfect spot dead on with every thrust. “Oh fuck Gabe!” You were whimpering, close to screaming out with your release. Your fingers clutching the blanket bunched up under your chest.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Fuck you feel good.” He groaned, doing his best to keep the pace. He was getting close, and sloppy.

You cried out, starting to shake under him. A string of curses escaped his lips. “Please, Gabe..”

“I’m going to fill that pussy, sweetcheeks.” He growled.

“Fuck!” You clenched down around him as your orgasm washed over you, not even noticing he had stopped fucking you.

“Jesus Sugar!” He growled out before pulling out. “Holy…”

You turned to look back once you caught your breath. He was holding his dick as he laid on his back across the bed. “You okay?” 

“I started to cum.” He looked over at you. “And you were like a vice grip!”

“What?” You started to chuckle.

“Don’t laugh! It wouldn’t come out.” He couldn’t help but smile, though. He massaged his dick as he shot you a mock glare. “You’re not suppose to do that you know. You’re not suppose to slow down a train while it’s in motion.”

You started laughing and laid on your side looking at him.

“It’s not funny.” He couldn’t help but chuckle, no matter how much he protested. “It was like a million sperm pile up!” 

You burst out laughing even harder and rolled on your back.


End file.
